Masamune to Riku to Ritsu
by RaiaYuki
Summary: 6 year old orphan boy Riku suffers from the abuse from his adoptive family. However one day things change when a raven haired man called Masamune Takano comes to Riku's rescue. The two then embark on journey to head home to meet Riku's real father, who Riku greatly resembles and has same flower tattoo like Riku.


**Chapter 1**

* * *

Takano was fixing up Onodera's apartment, while Onodera was out with his family for a while. Ritsu agreed to let Takano clean up his apartment while he was away. In the middle of dusting, the phone rings.

 _Ring! Ring!_

"Hello?" Takano answers the phone.

"Is Ritsu Onodera there?" A young woman asks on the other line.

"He's out on family business." Takano replies. "May I ask who this is?"

"Name's Haruka Maebara. I'm an old friend of Ritsu's, and who's this?" She, Haruka, asked.

"Masamune Takano, I'm Onodera's boss and next door neighbor." Takano answers.

"Masamune Takano? As in Masamune Saga by any chance?" Haruka asked.

"Yes. But before you blow at me, it was just a big misunderstanding and I do love Onodera with all my heart. Okay?" Takano explained.

"Heh, I knew there was more to the story." Haruka said and Takano is surprised. "Well, I'll be right over." She says and hangs up.

* * *

Later there's a knock at the door. Takano answers and finds a young woman in about her 20s, with dark hair and tan skin, wearing a pant suit and sunglasses.

"Yo. You must be Takano." She says and takes of her sunglasses revealing her dark brown eyes.

"Yes, that's me, come in." Takano tells her and she walks in and sits down on the couch. "So how do you know Onodera?" He asks her.

"He dated my sister Mina." Haruka says and pops a mint into her mouth. "She passed away six years ago. About nine months after she and Ritsu broke up."

"Oh, I see. I'm sorry for your loss." Takano says and sits in a chair across from Haruka. "Why are you here?"

"That's because of this." Haruka says and takes out a photo from her pocket. "Take a good look, should seem familiar." She hands the photo to Takano.

Takano eyes widen. The picture showed a baby boy with jade green eyes, soft silky strawberry brown hair and fine pale skin. The date read 6 years ago and the name Riku was shown above it.

"He's my sister and Ritsu's son, he's living with a different family due to my sis's death at childbirth, and I decided he should be with his father." Haruka explained. "So you want to help?"

"Sure." Takano agrees and the two shake hands.

"Pack up; it's going to be a long trip, because we're heading to South America." Haruka explained.

* * *

Later; in South America (Switch character view)

Riku POV

I woke up early, get dressed and head downstairs. I open the curtains and walk into the kitchen.

My name is Riku and I'm 6 years old. Today is June 10th its 6:35am in the morning. I'm the first one up and I have to make breakfast. I turn on the stove and began cooking.

Today's dish is Omelets with cheese and peppers in it, on the side brown rice and roasted vegetables. Although I think I just burned the eggs a little. So I throw it away and made a fresh batch.

I set out the food and two figures come in.

"Good morning." I say they don't reply

The man in the priest outfit and short brown hair is Father John and the woman in the formal wear, with her blonde hair in bun and glasses is his wife Jeanne, my somewhat parents.

The two sit down and my "older sister" Marine walks in (with her blonde ponytail swishing around) and sits down, but not before stepping on my foot. Then my "little brother" Gilbert pulls up my shirt real quick (his eyes glaring at me though his brown hair and glasses) and we all sit down. That's us the Barren family. As we say our prayers Gilbert flicks food at me. But I'm used to it.

Later I'm cleaning the floors when Marine starts messing with the mop bucket and splashing water around.

"Please don't." I tell her. She just smirks and tosses the bucket at me, spilling the dirty water all over me and the floor.

I take off my wet clothes and hang them on the line outside to dry.

"Hey jade eyes." Gilbert calls to me while up in a peach tree. "Below here is the ocean, so you're underwater." He says and throws a peach at me, although he misses and it lands behind me. "Pick it up." He commands. "I said pick it up!"

I hop down from the stool and start walking toward to the peach. "That's not right. You're underwater so you need to swim for it." He says. "Swim for it, swim for it!" He taunts and so I start to pretend I'm swimming.

" _Why am I doing this?"_ I ask myself in my head.

"You can't breathe underwater." He says and I take a big breathe. He then starts throwing rocks at me. I catch one and he climbs down kicks me to the ground.

Later my "mother" finds the dark stain where the bucket was spilled.

"Can you tell me why there's a stain here?" She asks angrily tapping her foot.

"It…was…the mop bucket, I…accidently spilled it." I tell her. Not bothering to say that it was really Marine.

"Do you how much this is all going to cost?!" she yells and drags me to the discipline room and locks me in, again.

* * *

(Switch back to Haruka and Takano)

Takano's POV

Me and Haruka arrived in South America a few days ago and are on our way to the Barren residence where Onodera's son, Riku, is. I couldn't believe it, but the picture of Riku was unmistakable. He was Ritsu's child, he had the same eyes, hair mouth, skin, everything, he was basically a younger version of Onodera.

I was kind of excited to see him; I hoped he would like me. Then maybe Onodera and I can become a family together with Riku as our child. That would nice.

* * *

Back with Riku

I was taking shower, when the water suddenly turned off. I look out and find my clothes gone. I wrap a towel around myself and walk out. There Marine was waiting; I figured she was the one who took my clothes. I walk near her and she grabs onto the towel.

"Towels are for wiping, not for wearing dumb head." She says. I ignore her and try to walk away. "Hey!" she says then grabs me and tries to pull the towel off. "Let it go!" she says.

"No!" I tell her and manage to wiggle out of her grasp.

"Tsk!" she hisses and pushes me down the stairs. "We just don't need you." She then walks off. This was pretty much normal.

* * *

The next day (switch back to Takano)

Me and Haruka ride down the road on her motorcycle. I learned a lot about her.

She wasn't really Mina's sister; she was adopted and kind of acted out a lot when she was younger. Yet the Maebara family treated her like their own child. She's become a police detective and takes pride in helping others. She's really great.

Riku was lucky to have an aunt like her.

* * *

Switch back to Riku

Today someone from the Child care service is going to check on me. But he never really does. He just drops off money and leaves, that's all.

Father John had called me into the cathedral for some reason. So I didn't keep him waiting.

"Riku, I want you to have these." He says handing me some books and magazines.

"Thank you." I say and take them.

"Riku, do you remember what the news said this morning?" He asked. "Normally children in your situation have to sell their bodies or sell what's inside them. But you know who saved you from that fate right?"

"Yes sir." I say.

"Who was it?" he asked.

"It was…god." I reply, although I didn't really believe in such a thing.

"In other words…"

"It was you."

"Good." He says and walks away.

He just bought me off, using those words and Marine's hand-me-downs.

Later we all sit at the table and eat.

"So this pup is new." said the agent from Child care service looking at the dog, Shiro.

"Indeed. Marine took the poor thing in off the streets." Jeanne said.

"Nah uh, it was me!" Gilbert spoke up.

"Oh is that right? Sorry dear." She said. "You know the kids enjoy taking care of him."

That's not entirely true.

Flashback

" _Shiro pooped, do something." Gilbert told me._

Another flashback

" _Would you take care of Shiro for me? I've been light headed all day." Marine said obviously faking._

End of Flashback(s)

"So who's taking care of Shiro today?" "Mother" asked and both Marine and Gilbert kick my legs.

"It's my turn." I say.

Later the agent gives my "parents" money and leave. This is the only reason they keep me around. Because Child care services provide money for the child, but really, they just use it for themselves.

Later in my room

My "mother" came in while I was sitting on my bed reading a novel.

"Chore time, take this out." She says then drops a bag on the floor and leaves. I look at the bag and it started moving.

The next morning I was cleaning the dishes with "mother" watching me.

"Hey has anyone seen Shiro?" Gilbert asked.

"I don't know have you seen him Riku?" "Mother" asked me.

"No Ma'am." I lied. But I couldn't say she had me throw Shiro out of the house.

"Really, because I saw you take Shiro out last night." She said.

"Where'd you take him?" Gilbert asked but I stayed quiet. "Well, where?!"

After I finished the dishes, he had me become his new Shiro. He rode me like a horse and even tied a rope around my neck.

"Giddy up." He said pulling on the rope on my neck.

"What's this?" I look up to see Marine holding a laundry basket walking down the stairs too us.

"Meet Shiro 2.0." Gilbert said.

"I see, but this won't do. Look how dusty he is." Marine said kicking my arm.

"Eew, how gross." Gilbert said kicking my side and dust brushed off. Marine then takes out an iron and plunges it in.

"Shiro means white right, so he needs to be clean." She said and starts spraying me with cleanex. I struggle.

"Woah there boy," Gilbert says pulling on the rope

Marine then picks up the hot iron and moves close to my face.

"Now hold still." She says and brings the hot steamy item to me.

Scared, I sit up and Gilbert is thrown off me. He lands on his back onto the floor and starts crying.

"Wah, wah, that hurts!" he cries out on the floor.

"Look at what you did." Marine said and grabbed my head. "Apologize!" she tells me pointing my face toward the crying Gilbert.

"For what, I didn't do anything." I say and pull out of her grasp.

"So you think you can challenge me now, okay." She says and grabs the rope and my shirt. She pulls me up and drags me to the front door. "Get out!" she yells and tosses me out of the house. "You just not needed here, and nobody cares about you anyway. You creepy kid." She says and closes the door.

That was the final straw. I march back into the house and run towards Marine. I head bud her and she falls to the ground. I get on top of her and finally lash out.

"I've had it! I've put up with this for long enough!" I say and slap across the face. "You treat me like garbage every day! You always look down on me! Do you even realize I'm a human being!?" I yell slapping her again and again. I stop and look at her turned face. "LOOK AT ME!" I say and she does. "Look me right in the eye!" she does with watery eyes. "Good. NOW REMEMBER IT!" I punch her right in the face and run out of the house removing the rope on my neck.

I run down the street and look up at the road ahead. Someday, someone from there is going to come for me. I hoped almost all my life.

Imagination

 _A car from down the road pulls up next to me and a nice looking man steps out._

" _Hey, I came to get you Riku, sorry to keep you waiting so long." He says with a gentle and sweet smile._

End of imagination

" _Yeah that will happen."_ I think to myself.

As dusk comes "father" comes and drags me back to that place.

Needless to say they were not happy with me.

"What you did was unacceptable!" "Mother" yelled at me.

"Indeed. As punishment, you will spend the night in the discipline room without any food or water." "Father" says. I don't say anything and merely look at the windows that had bars on them.

" _Just like a cage."_ I thought.

"Mother" drags me back to that room and locks me in again. There was only one window there and like all the others in this house it had bars.

" _This whole place is a cage. I want to escape, but I can't. No one will ever come for me."_ I think to myself and start crying quietly to sleep.

* * *

Switch back to Takano

Tomorrow we arrive at the Barren household and I'll meet Riku. I'm really excited. I call the family to let them know me and Haruka are coming.

I pick up the phone and dial the number.

"Hello?" a woman answers.

"This the Barren residence?" I ask.

"Yes." The woman replied.

"You got a kid named Riku right?" I ask and stick a cigarette in my mouth.

"Yes that's correct." The woman said.

"I'll be there to pick him up tomorrow. Get him ready." I tell her and take out my lighter.

"Um excuse me, but who is this?" she asks.

"Who am I?" I say and light my cigarette. "I'm his father." I say and hang up. Though I wasn't really lying, Haruka went to the court and got a law suit that made me legally his second father (aside from Onodera).

* * *

At the Barren household (normal POV)

Jeanne put down the phone and looked at her husband who was sitting on the couch.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"Apparently Riku's father is coming tomorrow to pick him up." Jeanne replied.

"He has no father, doesn't he?" Father John said.

"That's what I always heard." Jeanne replied.

"Of course, kidnapping." Father John says and gets up from his seat. "Someone jealous of me. So they'll cut off my good reputation and money support." He grabs a rifle and loads it. "But, they won't get it without a fight."

* * *

The next morning (back to Riku's POV)

I woke up on the cold hard floor of the discipline room. I look around to the all too familiar room.

It's a small room with dirty brown grayish walls, the floor was cold tile and a little damp too. The door was dark brown wood and old fashioned, and there was only one window that had dirty glass and bars. I felt like I was in a prison cell. I pull my knees to my chest and rock back and forth.

A little later the door is opened and I look up to see my "mother" in the doorway.

"Breakfast time," She says. "And after words you are to do your and Marine and Gilbert's chores without any more food as punishment for yesterday. You got it?"

"Yes Ma'am." I reply, and we walk to the dining room.

I sit at my usual place but only find a glass of water while everyone else had plates of eggs, bacon, bread and fruit. Gilbert eats his food messy like a pig; obviously taunting me. I wince at the sight and drink my water, then notice Father's rifle. He never takes it out.

He sits up and grabs his gun.

"Get Riku hidden." he says and walks to the front door.

" _What's this about?"_ I ask myself in my head.

* * *

Meanwhile with Takano and Haruka.

Me and Haruka decided to make a quick stop for some supplies. We were sitting outside while eating some dumplings, although I wasn't eating that much.

"You okay?" Haruka asked me.

"Just too excited and nervous at the same time I guess." I reply.

"Don't worry, Riku is going to like you." She said.

"You think so?" I ask.

"I know so." She replied. Then a young woman with black hair and light tan walks by us.

"Do you mean Riku Barren?" She asked. "Father John's adopted son?"

"Yep, I'm his aunt and this is his new father. We came to pick him up." Haruka replied.

"That won't be easy, that family won't let go their money bag." The black-haired woman said.

"Huh, what do you mean?" I ask.

"They only keep that poor boy around because child care services provides money for the family. They don't even treat like he's a person." She said.

I winced at the thought.

"My advice, take him by force." The black-haired girl says and walks away.

"Well looks like we've got no choice." Haruka says. "Let's go."

"Alright." I agree and we hop on her bike and ride to the house.

Back with Riku

I was concerned about what was up with "father". He was acting really scary.

Suddenly I hear a motor sound and turn when a motorcycle crashes into the room and lands on the table. I look up and see a woman in a pant suit with dark skin and hair and wearing sunglasses. Behind her a man with raven hair and amber eyes looks at me.

"Is your name by the chance Riku?" he asks me. I nod in response. He then becomes silent and stares at me.

Takano's POV

I couldn't believe it, but he was exactly like Ritsu. I saw his picture but I was still shocked. The eyes, the hair, the face, the structure everything. It was exactly like Ritsu.

I was so wrapped up looking at Riku that I didn't notice the priest until a gun was shot.

 _Bang!_

I look up and see a guy with brown in a priest outfit pointing a gun at us. Haruka takes out her gun and fires a warning shot at the guy.

 _Bang!_

I look back at Riku and hold out my hand.

"Come on kid." I say. He shaking takes my hand and I pull him into my arms. He was small and cute, just like my Ritsu. Haruka smiles at the sight and we hightail it out of there.

Switch to Riku's POV

The man holds me tight in his arms as we ride out of that place and down the road. I had never felt warmth like that before, it was nice and kind.

Someone is going to come for me. It's what I always hoped. But I don't even know who they are.

* * *

 **Done, hope you found it interesting.**

 **I know longer than most chapters. I was on a real role this time.**

 **P.S. please post reviews on story.**


End file.
